


Take My Heart

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has memories even where she hadn’t been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "The Memory" (song by Mayday Parade)

She was gone.

Of course she was. Tony knew that. He’d said goodbye to her, knowing that he would go back home without her. And it was completely ridiculous that it should hit him here, in his own apartment, where Ziva had only been a few times in all the years they’d been partners.

And wasn’t this just the night for revelations? Because he suddenly realized that maybe he’d never invited her here— or encouraged her to stop by, like he did with Abby— because he didn’t want the memories of her here, where he lived and where she _didn’t_. 

Only, she was here anyway, because there wasn’t a single place where he could manage not to think about it.

Tony sighed, and got up from where he’d been lying on the floor. There was probably a party that Abby wanted to go to, and she was always happy to have a friend to go with her.

THE END


End file.
